The present invention relates to an undulating molded plastic vibratory screen for a vibratory screening machine.
By way of background, molded planar plastic vibratory screens are known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,809 and 4,857,176. Also, undulating metal vibratory screens are also known in the art as exemplified by Pat. No. 5,417,859. However, it is not known that the prior art includes undulating molded plastic vibratory screens for vibratory screening machines.